107528-cross-server-credd-market
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They did it with the Euro... Let's get crackin! | |} ---- Or level an alt on Pergo, easily make those 4 plat and get the CREDD. Then continue to make more plat and make mad plat by reselling CREDD on Warbringer. Get the elite riding skill, get hoverboard flairs, then transfer the newly decked out character (spend all the plat because you can't transfer with it). Voila: You just saved weeks of plat grind. Edit: Still only 4 plat... wtf is it with some people and money... :mellow: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I leveled 50's of the 3 classes I enjoy playing. The game is in a terrible place right now anyway. I'm not going to level a 4th character to 50 when I could take the easier step and just give the game a break until a few more updates come out and I believe it actually has a future. I can't believe people are actually considering it an option for me to spend a week leveling a character I don't even want to play to exploit the shitty credd system. Amazing. | |} ---- Sorry, I thought you were looking for a solution to your issue. You enjoyed the game for 3 character's worth - but not 4. Got it. | |} ---- I don't know about you, but I enjoy "exploiting" things that aren't actual exploits to make mad plats... but hey, to each his own. :ph34r: | |} ---- No Joke, right? Buy a CREDD at 4 plat, switch characters, sell it for 9 plat. Do this daily for a few weeks... | |} ---- Since you have 3 50's it seems like your a stud at leveling.. so level one on pergo.. buy cred.. and then play on your server...or if you have 60$ to transfer your 3 toons... why don't you just apply that money to a subscriptioni for about 5 months... To be honest, it sounds like you want to just complain... people gave you solutions but you do not want them.... I would suggest keeping "Ideas" and 'complaints " in seperate posts... This could be a great idea if you were not complaining the whole time or threatening to leave.. Its a cool idea... | |} ---- If you have so many 50's money wouldn't be an issue for you. In fact you could probably buy all creed available on your server if you would understand how to make money. 1 week to get these to 50? There's your problem already. It doesn't take a whole week. You wanted a solution people gave you one, yet you still sit here crying and screaming. Try a other game? Just because you can't understand the economy and the market as well as the "shitty" creed system doesn't mean it's an exploit. Please take the other kids and google the word exploit. After you're done please move on with your threat of leaving. Thanks. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ----